Forum:Do we have a page for general theories?
I wasn't sure if we had one yet, but... I'm wondering if we have a page where theories are discussed, both those found in game, and those thought up by fans. It would be a place for a general descriptions for these theories, possibly a paragraph or two per theory. It'd also be a unified place for the many theories mentioned on the site. An example of one of these theories would be one which uses Sol's symbolic representation of the unified force of the elements and/or alchemy itself, shown by the Sol Sanctum and Golden Sun, and Luna's status as Sol's Opposite, to suggest that Luna, being the opposite of the symbol of Alchemy itself, represents the seal upon or absence of alchemy. Evidence from the games (such as Luna being involved with the puzzle that sealed away the elemental stars) would be provided, and common (if any) counter-arguments would be presented. Of course, that is but one of the many theories proposed. The point of the page, though, would be a more in-depth look at the many theories for Golden Sun. I do not believe we have such a page at the moment, but I do think it would be nice to have. We could possibly have theories discussed within the game (such as Luna possibly being the Land of the Anemos), and theories generated by fans (such as the Luna Symbolism theory) separated into two pages, if needed. What do y'all think of the idea? RoleOfDATS 09:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Theories aren't normally welcome on wikis including this one one. Oh, execpt for this one. But I think it's grandfathered in so it's allowed to be here. But I may be wrong. I think it's best to ask Erik though, he is an admin anyways. But my personal opinion, I think theories belong in the forums. Don't get me wrong, it's a great idea but I just don't think it belongs on the wiki.Zabbeth 16:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::I dunno, some of these theories are actually from Golden Sun itself. Such as the Luna = Land of Anemos theory you learn of in Contigo. In-Game theories I think should have a place in the Wiki, sine they were mentioned in the game itself. What's more, this wouldn't be a page for each theory, it'd be a page for ALL the theories. Not a full argument for or against, but rather one or two paragraphs for each one, addressing it's pros and cons briefly, possibly with a link to a more in-depth version of the theory afterwords. RoleOfDATS 18:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, a page based on theories that're actually presented in the game, like DATS said. I suppose you can try that out on your own time, since we'd need to see a page like that actually get constructed in order to properly judge what's its worth and value on the wiki. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Please, call me Role. DATS is just a place I tend to hang out at. RoleOfDATS 19:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC)